


supply closet.

by animealyssa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fingering, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: REQUESTED.You walk into a supply closet to find your Supreme Leader getting himself off moaning your name.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	supply closet.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by this not-so-anon-anon:
> 
> A quick drabble of jerking off Kylo, please.
> 
> short but effective. enjoy!

You hadn’t seen the Supreme Leader all day. It wasn’t really odd for you to not see him around, but considering you two had somewhat of a relationship sometimes it was a little strange to not see him at least _once._ You actually hadn’t seen him properly in a few days and were trying to look for him currently. 

A Stormtrooper pointed you in the direction of a hallway in a remote section of the ship. You weren’t sure what he could possibly be doing down here but as you walked you heard a sound coming from a closet at the end of the hall. You proceeded slowly down the hallway, the sound getting slightly louder. You realized as you got closer that what you were hearing was moaning and the sound of your name - you recognized that deep baritone voice as you got closer to the door.

Your Supreme Leader was behind the door moaning your name. Your pussy clenched just thinking about it and before you could even fight back you pushed the door open. And there you saw him, your hulking six foot tall Supreme Leader bent over himself in the corner of the dark room, hardened cock out and panting for breath. He paused and let out a grunt when his eyes met yours, closing the door behind you. 

“Don’t stop.” you demanded him, leaning back against the wall across from him. Lust filled his eyes but desperate to feel a release he took his cock back into his hand and viciously pumping his own cock once more.

“ _Fuck…_ ” he moaned, going hard at himself. You spread your legs open, thankful you decided to wear a dress today as you felt yourself getting wet seeing him get himself off over you. “Fuck, you’re gonna touch yourself. Oh _fuck…_ ” he groaned again as he saw you bringing your hand up your thigh and up your dress. You used your free hand to hike your dress up your thighs more to see if maybe he could get a view of your glistening wet pussy. 

“Keep going…” you breathed as your fingers started to dance in your folds, knees buckling between you. Your Supreme Leader cursed again as he fixated his eyes on your fingers on your cunt. You dipped a finger inside of yourself, moaning loudly as you did so, feeling a high coming on quickly. The mixture of how good you were making yourself feel plus him moaning out your name built up an orgasm in you pretty quickly. 

You let all of your fingers dance over your wet cunt gracefully, pumping two fingers into yourself in the process. Your knees buckled and you moved yourself down to the floor, fully spreading your legs giving him now full view of your cunt. You heard him moan and curse loudly as his gaze was still fixated on you. 

“Oh Kylo, _fuck!_ ” The second you heard him curse your name the last time you leaned your head back quickly against the wall and let your orgasm take over you. You felt your walls tighten around your fingers and your cum spread across your fingers that were still dancing over your overly sensitive convulsing folds.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m — ” he said loudly, pounding against himself as he moaned your name, coming on himself. You saw his white seed spill over his hand as he tried to steady his breathing, looking back up to you and seeing you undone on the other side of the room. 

You gathered yourself together quickly, wiping off your fingers on the inside of your dress and went to leave. Before you could leave the room, grabbed your wrist. 

“You’re coming with me.” your pussy clenched as he lifted you in his arms and walked you two out of the room, eager for what he was going to do to you next.


End file.
